


Fucking Witches

by ChuckShipsIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckShipsIt/pseuds/ChuckShipsIt
Summary: Dean hates witches.





	

Dean groaned, his body felt heavy and sore, it took him a couple of minutes to lift himself off of the grimy floor. He blinked before slowly standing up, his head slammed into the ceiling fan.

“Son of a bitch!” He yelped before looking around, he stood frozen as he stared at his body a couple inches away. “Oh fuck.” He groaned before rubbing the face, he now had. 

He threw a pillow at his snoring body, he watched as he slowly blinked his eyes open. Freaky he thought. 

“What the hell, Dean?” Fuck, it was weird hearing his voice. “Oh crap, why are you in my body?” 

“We pissed off a witch, Sammy.” Dean sighed. “I told you we should just leave the witch cases to some other sorry son of a bitch but no, sweet Samantha wanted to help out.” 

“Shut up, jerk.” Sam muttered as he stood up, he looked up at his older brother. “Damn it, how can you handle being this short?” 

Dean whacked the pull cord that dangled in his face. “How the fuck can you handle being so tall that everything hits you in the face?” He stepped away from the ceiling and glared at the swinging pull cord. 

“Should we call Cas?” Sam asked while his nose scrunched up in disgust. “Oh, God, Dean you need a shower man.” 

“Hey, I resent that, I smell like fresh musk.” Dean pouted. “And no, Cas, will have a field day with this.” 

“Cas, isn’t that mean.” Sam crossed his arms. “He isn’t like you.” 

“Hey! I am nice.” Dean pouted even more.

Castiel appeared in the motel, he was very close to Sam, who was trapped in Dean’s body. “Hello, Dean, Sam.” Castiel nodded at Dean, who was trapped in Sam’s body. 

“Hey, Cas.” Sam decided to go along with Dean’s plan, which probably will be the stupidest mistake he will make. “What’s up buddy?” 

Dean grunted as he crossed his arms. “What are you doing here?” Sam gave him, his bitchface. 

Castiel fidgeted with his trench coat sleeve. “Heave does not need me for a while…” He paused. “I came here to see if you needed me.” 

“We’re fine.” Dean grumbled as his eyes narrowed at how close his brother was standing next to his angel. 

Sam smirked. “Sam, don’t be rude.” He let out a laugh. “We will be very glad if you would help us, Cas.” 

“Is something wrong with Sam?” Castiel asked as he tilted his head in confusion. “He isn’t this moody, usually.” 

“He just didn’t get enough sleep,” Sam placed his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about him.” 

Castiel gave him a small smile as he nodded. “Alright Dean.” 

Dean coughed as he glared at his brother, what do you think you are doing? “Okay, let’s get back to this case.” He clapped his hands. “It’s a witch.” 

Castiel nodded as he barely glanced at Dean. “Do you have any leads on who, it might be?” Castiel kept looking at Sam. 

Dean gritted his teeth together, “We think it’s this young lady that found out her boss was cheating on her.” He answered before Sam could answer. 

“Sam, if you keep grinding your teeth together, you’ll hurt your teeth.” Castiel stated glancing at him briefly. “Now, are we going to go to her house and look around?” 

“Yea, me and you can do that.” Sam grinned. “Sam, can stay here and look at the other leads.” 

“Can I talk to Dean, here for a second?” Dean hissed before grabbing Sam and pulling him outside before slamming the door shut. “What are you doing?” 

Sam smiled innocently. “I just want to spend some good old time with my pal, Cas.” Sam snickered. “Why are you acting like a jealous wife?” 

“Do whatever you want!” Dean threw his hands into the air before stomping back into their motel room. 

“He’s so jealous.” Sam laughed.

.  
Dean blinked before turning to see Castiel by his side, he sighed in relief. He was finally back into his own body, he shivered when he remembered the multiply times he bumped his head. He glared at the unmoving body.   
“I hate witches.” Dean grumbled before turning toward Castiel. “You!” He yelled as he pointed at the clueless Castiel. “If I see you close to my brother, I will make sure you know who you belong too!” 

“What, Dea-” Dean cut him off by a heated kissed. 

“You’re mine.” He whispered against his chapped lips. 

“Yes, Dean.”


End file.
